Seasons of Change
by captivedork19
Summary: Once upon a time they met and they just clicked; and then there was Hanna and Emily, conquering the world together.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic. I kinda miss the shayley/hannily sweetness and I badly ship them so I decided to make a fanfic about them. (Writing about how much I want them together, all the fantasies of them actually being a couple). I'm not a good writer so CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms are very much welcome :) Also, English isn't my first language so i would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. This is just a prologue because before I begin with the actual story i'd like to know if it'll click sooo please do let me know if I should continue it or not. I don't want to waste my time on a story nobody likes. So yeah, please give this a shot and let me know what you think.**

**This is completely different from the series itself. First of all there is no A and secrets aren't that much of a big deal in this story. Characters aren't mine and obviously the show too. This is just out of love for the show. (And Shay Mitchell and Ashley Benson, for that matter ;) ) This is getting crazy long so yeah here it is :)  
**

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead" Hanna hears her best friend say, catching her staring at her.

"You're such a creep, stop staring at me" Hanna replied as she began to stretch her arms and prepare her body for another school day.

"I knew you were gonna wake up anytime soon sooo" Emily said

"Whateverr Em. Ugh why does school even exist" whined Hanna as she goes to the bathroom.

"Just go get ready, i'll treat you coffee if we're early enough to pass by The Brew" the brunette replied with a small laugh. Hanna has said the same exact words countless times almost every morning and yet Emily doesn't complain. Because truth be told, she finds Hanna not being a morning person cute. Very/insanely/very very/amazingly cute, as a matter of fact.

And just like that she hears her best friend yell from the bathroom "Be done in 10!" Yep, she definitely knows how to fully wake Hanna up and get her ass moving.

Emily chuckles and smiles to herself as she flips open a magazine, killing time as she waits for Hanna to prepare for school.

Amongst the four girls-Aria, Spencer, Emily &amp; Hanna, Emily is the closest to Hanna and vice versa. Not that the four aren't close to each other and sure they were all best friends, but you see, the squad could be split into two pairs. The Hannily and the Sparia. Spencer and Aria, just like them, are closer to each other too.

Emily and Hanna have known each other so much that they seem to be sisters. They know each other so much to the point that nothing is ever awkward to them anymore. Emily crashes at Hanna's every time she wants to, the same way Hanna is always welcome at the Fields' household.

From the day they asked each other's names, shared secrets for the first time, enjoyed their first sleepover, pranked people together and up to now, the two have grown together, being each other's biggest fan and life companion. In everything they had each other's backs, not letting the other fall alone. Sure there were misunderstandings and shortcomings, but they're love for each other were greater than any stupid argument they've ever had.

Once upon a time they met and they just clicked, and then there was Hanna and Emily, conquering the world together.

Everything went well as time passed by, but things change and life likes having twists: feelings grow. And then suddenly, everything was complicated. For one of them, at least. Will the plenty years foundation of their friendship be enough? Or will it be just like everything else in life: changed and temporary.

* * *

**Should I continue this or not? Please please leave a review. And I promise to do my best if you give me a chance! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I received positive feedbacks from the epilogue I posted. You guys actually wanted me to continue! Thank you for giving me a chance.**

**So here's the actual first chapter. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hanna's POV**

*School Bell*

I closed my biology book and quickly packed up, I was by the door just in seconds. School is stressing me out and it's only lunch time.

It was only until now that I realized that my life is very boring.

First, I have no boyfriends. Yes, that's right. I may be one of Rosewood's queen bees, and boys hit on me now and then, but to be perfectly honest, I have no interest in dating. I know it's weird, but it's just that. I may sound old-fashioned, but I want to be sure I would date someone I love. I don't want to play around. They do, but I don't. And yes, I'm being 100% honest.

Second, I'm pretty sure i'm in school 99.9% of the time. Okay I may be exaggerating, but i'm sure any other girl like me would get it. School is-ugh I can't even begin to describe it. It's pure stress. I just go to school for my friends. Thank God for my friends now that I think of it.

Third, when I'm out of school I'm just stuck at home. Of course I shop now and then or go to someone's place to have sleepovers and all that, but I don't know. I guess I still don't feel-'alive'? At least I think that's the right word to describe it.

So I think the perfect way to sum it all up is that I'm a 16 year old girl with nothing to look forward to in life. Except for my friends and my mom. Thank God for them. They're the only good stuff. Sometimes I get lonely, but I'm used to it. I'm just waiting for the day I'll be able to really do things on my own and take life in my own hands.

"Hey what took you so long?" Spencer says as I approach the table, snapping me out of my thoughts. They were all waiting for me.

"Yeah sorry the line in the cafeteria was so long" I say. But really, my thoughts caused me to forget that I have friends to meet for lunch.

"Or maybe she met Sean first before meeting us" Shay teased, raising her eyebrows. She's talking about Sean, the guy who has been pining for me for a year now.

"Aw Hanna, are we just a second option to you now? After everything we've been through" Aria added, faking being sad. The other girls gave sad faces too, joining Aria in her drama.

"Ew guys stop, I have a taste" I replied and they all laugh a little bit loudly, cracking me up too.

"So, anyone up for a sleepover tonight? Please, school is stressing me out" I plead.

"Sorry Hanna, I need to study tonight" Spencer said, giving me an apologetic look.

"But it's a Friday!" I answered back, feeling desperate.

"Oh come on Hanna, you know Spencer the genius doesn't have time for 'fun', especially when exams are coming up" Aria answered for Spencer. Spencer shot a 'thank you for explaining for me' look to Aria and smiles, which the smaller girl reciprocated. Aw, cute. Sometimes I think these two have a special something going on between them.

"Whatever. I take that as your way of saying 'Spencer cannot go Hanna, but don't worry, i'll be able to' then?" I replied.

"Actually, I can't." She says with those sorry eyes of hers. "I have plans with Ezra tonight."

"This is exactly why I don't like having boyfriends" I say. I'm not mad though, I guess i'm the only person in the table with a boring life. "Sorry" Aria tries to smile at me.

I turn to the last person I haven't asked. My best friend. She's my only hope of being spared from another night of staring at the ceiling. I hope Emily doesn't have plans, I pray at the back of my mind. Not only that she's my best friend, but I like spending time with her too. She's a keeper.

"And you?" I finally look at her. "Pleaaase" I say with my puppy dog eyes. Ha. I know exactly how to make Emily say yes.

"Don't do that" she says, but it only made me intensify what I was doing.

"Ugh whatever. Alright, I'll spend the night at your place" she says rolling her eyes at me. She wants to, I know that._ My dear's playing hard to get, how cute_. I was shocked by my thoughts. _Did I really just say Emily's cute? _Thinking that it's okay because she's my friend and that I don't want to entertain such thoughts (especially now), I erased what was on my mind and just gave Emily a hug.

"Great! Thank you!" I say, smiling.

"Yep, do that now because after tonight you might regret having me over and decide to not say thank you at all" She says smirking. I could practically see the gears in her mind spinning, planning different pranks on me.

I roll my eyes. "We'll see about that, Fields" I shot back, smirking too.

Spencer and Aria (who have been watching the whole exchange, by the way) looked at us mischievously then looked at each other, their brows furrowed with smiles on their faces. _God what is up with these two._

"What?" I say

"Nothing" Spencer says. "Yeah, definitely nothing" Aria added.

We then go back to our salads and started conversing about a whole wide range of things.

I didn't pay much attention though. I was too busy thinking

-about how a one-on-one sleepover with Emily would go.

**So just to clear things up, yes, Aria is with Ezra but come on! Don't you just ship Spencer and Aria? Like Hanna does? ;)**

**I'm still writing chapter 2 you guys, but I'll make sure you won't have to wait for so long. :) Thank you for reading! Keep the reviews coming.**


End file.
